


Accept the cosmic dare (take off your clothes)

by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle
Summary: Stiles gets mistaken for a stripper. Derek just stares.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 38
Kudos: 449
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Accept the cosmic dare (take off your clothes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whateverrrrwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverrrrwhatever/gifts).



“Take this to your grave.”

Derek is pretty sure he’s not the talker out of the two of them, but he nods anyway before he looks at Stiles’… everything again.

“This is a good look for you,” he tells him.

He’s not lying. Not this time. Stiles looks positively debauched; lipstick prints all over his face and his shirt barely clinging to his torso. His baggy pants have dropped far too low on his slim hips. Derek is tempted to joke about indecent exposure, but that would mean that Stiles would know that he’s been staring. Again. Even more than usually.

“I don’t know why that bachelorette party thought I was the stripper,” Stiles starts, and then visibly stops himself. “You can’t tell Scott. Ever.”

Stiles asked Derek, of all people, to come and help him. He could have asked any one of his friends and let them embarrass him. But he asked Derek.

Does it mean anything? He wants it to.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Derek attempts to look innocent.

It’s not even about Scott. It’s about how he’s dying to rub off every single mark on Stiles’ fair skin. With his tongue, maybe. So Stiles smells of nothing but him – so that Derek is the only one with a claim on him. It’s feral and animalistic of him, but he can’t help it.

“I don’t see you crossing your heart,” Stiles’ smirk is devastating in its own right.

“I don’t see you getting in the car,” Derek raised a single eyebrow. “Unless you want to go back in for another round of your best Demi Moore impression.”

Stiles is still just standing at the curb, completely on display. He seems completely at ease with all of the people staring at him, even though his cheeks are flushed whenever he looks at Derek. He rarely dares to look. Derek wishes he would.

“I would blow her out of the water,” Stiles rolls a shoulder and lets the remains of his shirt fall where they may. “But if you’re asking for a private performance…”

He’s not  _ not _ asking. Derek would ask outright if he wasn’t pretty sure that would fuck everything up. They’ve come so far already. He really doesn’t want to ruin that.

“I doubt you could do it,” Derek knows exactly which button to push.

“Oh, it’s on like Donkey Kong,” Stiles throws himself into the passenger seat. “Get, wolfy. We’re going to yours. Promise not to dance to any wolf-themed songs.”

Why the hell would he say no to that? He follows orders, for once.

“I don’t have any singles,” Derek tries for a deadpan.

“I’d dance for you for free,” Stiles blurts out. “You know that, right?”

Derek reaches out with a single hand, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He takes a hold of Stiles’ hand and squeezes just once.

“I know.”

They are never going to tell anyone that this is how it happened.


End file.
